beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Zagart
This is an article about Leon, Zeo's younger brother. For the article about the real Zeo Zagart, see Zeo Zagart (actual). Zeo Zagart (ザガート レオン Zagāto Reon) is a recurring character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He becomes a member of the Bladebreakers temporarily and later, Team Zagart. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Burning Kerberous. Appearance Zeo is a boy with long and jagged turquoise hair, and darker turquoise eyes. As a child, he wore a plain magenta shirt with simple blue jean shorts and dark blue socks. Later on, he wears a white and purple suit with white gloves, and matching pants. Attached to his top and pants are four dark green and gold clasps, and he wears a dark green metallic attachment beneath his suit. Personality Zeo is a mild-mannered boy with respect for others. He deeply idolizes Tyson and strives to be a great blader like him someday. Zeo is optimistic and is a very determined person when it comes to reaching goals. He displays great perseverance in battle, even when he knows he'll lose. When his father, Dr. Zagart explains his plans to steal the Bladebreakers's bit-beasts, Zeo became devastated, showing a high degree of honor for others' spirits and disapproving of theft. However, after Dr. Zagart tells Zeo the truth, he turns into a more devastating character with a sinister mindset. This fades after Tyson defeats him and becomes the two-time World Champion, allowing Zeo to change back into his old self. Plot Beyblade: V-Force When Tyson first meets Zeo, Zeo saves him from a four on one battle with the Saint Shields. Zeo is inexperienced, with a slight lack of confidence and a huge fan of Tyson. He becomes great friends with the Bladebreakers but when he learns that his father, Dr. Zagart, is the man who wants to steal the Bladebreakers' Bit-Beasts, his father reveals the truth to Zeo: he is a robotic duplicate of the real Zeo who died in an accident. Zeo takes this very badly and decides that he will never be able to fit in with other kids and fears that Tyson and the others will reject him for being an android, so he announces to them that they are now enemies. His father provides him with a powerful Rock Bitbeast (from the stolen rock) called Cerberus. Zeo trains hard to control Cerberus and enters the tag team tournament with Gordo as his partner. When he enters the tournament, he battles Ozuma and beats him badly to everyone's shock. Meanwhile, Kenny discovers a weird anomaly that occurs when Zeo battles. When Zeo battles Kai, he loses and Zeo steals Dranzer from him. Tyson confronts Zeo to try and find the kid he once knew and was friends with, but fails. In the final match he battles Max and wins unexpectedly by combining Cerberus's power with Dranzer and steals Draciel. He has to fight Tyson in the tie breaker match. During his battle with Tyson, part of his body short circuits and reveals to everyone that he is a machine. The battle ends with Tyson winning and Dranzer and Draciel being released. And after Tyson's encouragement Zeo learns to accept himself for what he is and stops trying to get the Bladebreakers Bit-Beasts. In the Japanese version, Zeo recognizes his potential as a robot and thanks his father for creating him. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the final ending of G-Revolution (a slide show revealing what happens to characters from other series), Zeo is seen with shorter hair, holding a violin and staring out a window while his Cerberus blade sits on a table. Manga In the manga, Zeo is actually a boy named Leon who is the younger brother of Zeo. The real Zeo was hit by a truck and died shortly after. He was trained by his father to believe that he was Zeo and battled Tyson to steal Dragoon, but was defeated and realized that he cannot live his life as the shadow of his older brother. Upon his defeat, he and his father leave together to live their true lives. In the Manga, Zeo is a skilled violin player. Relationships Skills Beyblades In the anime, his original Beyblade is a custom built Beyblade called Zeronix, which was destroyed many times by Sickle Weasel and Clarken, two Bit-Beasts from the stolen rock. After finding about the truth about himself from his father, Cerberus becomes his Bit-Beast with the powerful attack: Chain Storm. It is a powerful magnacore Blade with a triple bladed Attack Ring and a slim Balancing type for control at high speeds. Burning Kerberous was a Bit-Beast from the Ancient Rock named Ceberus. Cerberus is an extremely powerful Bit-Beast. Cerberus' Attack is Chain Storm. Beybattles Quotes *''Four against one isn't fair!'' *''You're Tyson? Tyson Granger, the world champion beyblader?'' *''Everyone, just leave me alone! just leave me alone!'' From now on, we're enemies, you got that? Forget that you even met me! '' *''And the next time we met, We'll be in battle, Tyson! *''Listen to me, Tyson. The Zeo you knew before could never be a champion. So don't think of me as a friend if you want to protect Dragoon.'' *''The time has finally come, Tyson. I will do whatever it takes to get Dragoon!'' Gallery VFroce1.png VForce2.png|Zeo and Tyson VForce3.png Zeo Angry.png|Zeo Angry While Facing Ozuma YoungZeo.jpg|Young Zeo ZeoEnd.jpg|Zeo at The End Zeo.jpg|Zeo Yelling cover94444.png|Zeo and Tyson (Manga) Zeo01.jpg|Zeo and Cerberus zeo02.jpg tumblr_o0i5wbeFE31v27om0o1_1280.jpg Beyblade grevolution 6454.jpg Imagem44.png Kai_vs_Zeo2.jpg Imagem38.png Imagem50.png 9.jpg|Zeo angry Zeo and Cerberus.jpg|Zeo and Cerberus Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo_50517.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_86019.jpg Zeo-Zagart-beyblade-36751258-500-375.jpg zeo1.jpg zeo4.jpg zeo11.jpg zeo13.jpg zeo19.jpg zeo22.jpg zeo26.jpg zeo29.jpg zeo31.jpg Zeo_Tyson3.jpg Ozuma_vs_Zeo.jpg|Zeo vs Ozuma Zeo_der_Roboter2.jpg Tumblr oq2fk2wbvX1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ottrb7weoc1w4q252o1 1280.png Zeo54.png Zeo55.png Zeo03.png Zeo02.png Zeo26.png Zeo28.jpg Zeo27.png Zeo32.png Tumblr otxn74GwX71w4q252o6 1280.png Tumblr otyneqqhi61w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otynz8D5CH1w4q252o1 1280.png ZeoandGordo03.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 754654.jpg Zeo59.png Zeo58.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 787080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 22523.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 160327.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 195062.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 248815.jpg Tumblr otxm8tZBl91w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otyjna3UeC1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 335302.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 188125.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 190999.jpg Tumblr otpzcpiKNa1w4q252o1 1280.png Trivia *The 3 colors on Ceberus' blade (blue, green, and red) all seem to represent the colors of the 3 Bit-Beasts he battled (Dragoon, Draciel, and Dranzer). *Zeo Zagart shares the name "Zeo" with the Metal Saga character, Zeo Abyss. Also, Zeo Abyss was affiliated with Hades Inc., while Zagart's Beyblade is Cerberus. *Zeo strongly resembles Ponzu from the anime Hunter x Hunter because they both have long turquoise hair and turquoise eyes. *Zeo's story bears resemblance to that of Astro Boy, where Dr. Tenma created Astro Boy after his deceased son. *Zeo attended the Beyblade School Phoenix. *He gets violin lessons from his butler but does not seem to like it. *Zeo is the only character in the world of Beyblade who is a robot. *At the end of Beyblade-V Force there seems to be a happy ending between him and his father. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Team Zagart Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters